Nosotros
by Beauty Dark
Summary: Ella temía al que dirán. El la quería sin importarle mas.


Tantas veces que pensé que todo era una mentira, un juego, una pantalla, y ahora veo que todo fue verdad. No note el cambio sutil de las palabras llenas de sentimiento, las miradas que se conectaban, la sincronización de nuestros actos para vernos un momento más.

Miro sus ojos que están fijos en mí, a pesar de que este del otro lado del salón, yo desvió la mirada por los nervios y por el miedo que me inunda el saber que en verdad soy de su "mundo", camino con disimulo hacia la salida y veo a todos con sus actuaciones tan concentrados que no notaran que me marche, al menos eso espero, a penas toco el pomo de la puerta y me toman de la muñeca, sutilmente como si fuera yo de porcelana pero con una firmeza dando a entender que no me soltara.

-Haruhi. –Su voz me estremece e intento retirar la mano pero no se me permite.

-Por favor... tengo que... -¿Huir, correr, desaparecer? ¿Po Cuánto tiempo?

-No te vallas. Te necesito. –Su voz era dolida y suplicante que mi voluntad se volvió tan pequeña que casi suelto el pomo de la puerta, casi.

-Hikaru tú no me necesitas. Por favor. Esto no puede pasar.

-¿Es por qué no so Tamaki? –Un golpe bajo, tuve un pequeño enamoramiento, sí, pero nada fuerte.

Siempre he estado consciente que mi estatus social me impedirá cualquier tipo de acercamiento con alguien de este colegio. Además nuestro líder nunca me hizo sentirá tanto anhelo por tenerlo cerca como Hikaru, nada tan intenso como esto.

-No… es porque ere tú. Un Hitachiin no puede estar con alguien que no es de su altura.

-No es verdad, mal ente…

-Kaoru… vamos jugar. –Una de las chicas sonrojada nos interrumpe tímidamente. En eses instante solo note como esos ojos gatunos que me atormentaban se volvían helados y se llenaron de burlo o agonía.

-No podría… soy Hikaru, no Kaoru. Y esto ocupado.

La chica solo atino a sonrojarse y retroceder. –Perdón. –Se dio la vuelta y se fue juntos a las demás que estaban con Tamaki-sempai. Algo confusa por el error tan no evidente para ella pero tan obvio para mí. ¿Cuándo empecé a distinguirlos?

-Ahora, tú y yo nos vamos. –No reacción a tiempo cuando estaba siendo arrastrada hacia uno de los tantos salones gigantescos vacío.

-Suéltame… -quería decir que era un error estar sola con él pero hacía mucho tiempo que entre nosotros dos había algo más fuerte que nos unía. Y estar juntos solo ya era una necesidad, era algo tan instintivo buscar nuestro tiempo a solas. Como si una fuerza me arrastrara hacia Hikaru. Cegada por su luz me deje guiar.

Entramos y cerró la puerta, me apoye en ella y me abrace mientras lo observaba.

-No puede ser que hayas dicho eso Haruhi, sabes que eso n o me importa. –Estaba dándome la espalda y veía que estaba erguido y tenso. Tan inalcanzable con eses aire de poder que solo él podía irradiar. –Maldita sea. Tú sabes que me importa una mierda eso.

-Y tú sabes que esa mierda nos separa.

-No… tu eres MIA. –Recalco mientras volteaba furioso conmigo y me tomaba de los hombros.- MIA y no te puedo dejar, no podre. –Un brillo se deslizo por sus ojos y entonces caí en cuentas que estaba llorando, por mí. Extendí los brazos y lo abrace mientras él, a pesar de ser una cabeza más alto que yo, se escondía como un niño.

-No entiendes Haruhi, te abrí las puertas de mi vida, Kaoru y yo te dejamos pasar. Porque YO fui quien lo pidió. YO te necesitaba tanto, te necesito tanto. Es tan difícil pensar en un lugar sin ti. –Hikaru me quería con él y yo lo necesitaba conmigo.

-Pero… Kaoru…

-Sabe que te amo y acepta mi decisión, estamos conscientes que en nuestro mundo ahora estas tú. Solo tú. Mi juguete.

-Maldito seas… no soy de nadie. –Estaba llorando contra su cuello, él me amaba. No sabía si podría con tal información o con nuestro sentimientos.

-Sabes que es la verdad, no puedes luchar contra la verdad. Acéptame Haruhi y prometo esforzarme en ganar tu cariño. –ya tenía mi amor incondicional sin necesidad de ganarlo.

-No entiendes lo complicado que sería si tú o yo damos el paso… ¿Tus padres? Esto bajaría la visión en la que tienen a la familia Hitachiin. El daño interno en el Club, ya que si no funcionaba lo nuestro nos dividiremos. –lo aparte de mí y sostuve su mirada –No podremos ser los de siempre de nuevo.

-Funcionara. –Tan convencido y seguro pronuncio esas palabras haciéndome creer, aferrarme y esperanzándome.

-No lo sabes. –Tenía que hacerlo entender por todos los problemas que ocasionaríamos.

-Mírame. –Lo ignore y sentí como se encorvaba y tomaba mi barbilla, alzando mi mirada. Un leve roce como el viento se situó en mis labios. Sorprendida lo mira y me top esos ojos dorados llenos de esperanza.

-Dime que no sientes nada, te creeré Haruhi, pero mírame a los ojos.

-Yo no... –Ahí estaba, entregándome su ser y yo apunto de pisotearlo, repase la vista por su hermoso rostro y distinguí tantas diferencias entre los hermanos, pare la vista de sus labios rosados y sin pensarlo me tire a ellos en busca de lo que mi mente registraba como suyo. Cerré los ojos mientras correspondía.

No podía negarlo y no podría huir si Hikaru Hitachiin el que estaba enamorado de mí, como yo de él.

Nos separamos y sentí su intensa mirada, le sonreí y me tomo de la cintura para mantenernos cerca.

-Kaoru… -algo indeciso me vio, un permiso silencioso que fácilmente entendí.

-Es parte de nuestro mundo ¿No? Él tiene que saberlo antes que los demás, pero posiblemente ya esté al tanto.

Una brillante sonrisa surgió de sus labios mientras tomaba mi mano para ser besada en la palma.

-Sí.

Ahora será el momento de prepararse para una tormenta que se desatara al ser revelada nuestra relación y no temer a lo que vendrá, porque Hikaru sostendrá mi mano y yo la de él.

-vamos con los demás Haruhi. –De nuevo era llevada hacia el primer salón, abriendo la puerta mis fosas nasales se llenaron de ese olor tan característico a rosas. La sala estaba ella y todos voltearon hacia nosotros.

-Demonio ¿Qué le haces a mi pequeña? –gritaba Tamaki-sempai mientras los demás reían.


End file.
